


something special

by Remiington



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, deceit sanders is named dylan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remiington/pseuds/Remiington
Summary: there has always been something special going on, but keeping it a secret has been going so well just until now, making them find each other-this was a story i wrote this summer and forgot about until now, it has one and a half chapters and i don't think i will continue it, i just have no direction to go-basically the sides got powers
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 13





	something special

Magic and Supernaturals, a concept that humans have explored as long as it’s probably possible to remember. In the early years gods had superpowers that controlled the world. The 16th-19th century was all about the witch burning. In our modern era we have comics, movies and books about super heroes. They make it all sounds so extravagant. It really wasn’t something special.

Even though it was something extremely rare, and to the very extent, illogical, Logan still found himself casually using the so called superpowers to clean, grab something far away when he could be lazy, or just when the something would be dropped and the eyes are faster than his muscles.

This power wasn’t something he would show off, the opposite to be specific. Powers in our era would end up in silence labs to be tested by scientists. Even though Logan supported science, he preferred his regular day to day life. He wasn’t quite fond of the idea of being a lab rat.

Even though how much he tried to be secretive about it all there would still be a few slip ups in public, though he would still be good on making sure that nobody noticed. That was also in fact, quite easy. He wasn’t the most popular in this school, giving him the advantage by being ignored.

Though that would only last so long. At least he made it to seventeen without anyone noticing, which is a success itself if he had to say so himself.

That day itself started as a regular day. It was just between second and third period. He was just about to leave his math books in exchange to his chemistry ones, when he was just about to check the time. Such an innocent action, but of course it would slip in his hand and head towards the cement floor. He knew it would fall between him and the wall so nobody would notice anyways. So that's what he did, suppressing the fall to avoid a shattered screen. He cringed a bit before he picked it up, quickly taking a look around to see in nobody noticed anything before heading to class.

The day went quickly though, he even forgot about the incident just as any other slip-up so far. Though on his way out of school, as he just turned a corner on his way home he felt someone take a grab on his arm, quickly yanking him out of his rhythm. As he caught up his steps he tried to see who it was, not really recognizing the leather jacket or the beanie. The man looked familiar, though he wasn’t sure. The thought were though quickly interrupted as they stopped behind the school.

”Let me see your phone.” He said with a deadpan face. Logan did not really think much about why and handed him the phone. It was not like he could steal it since he was clearly a student and had a distinctive style that would be recognized. The boy started mumbling something on the line of ”I knew it, I knew it-” almost as if he tried to come up with an explanation when Logan suddenly remembered when he dropped the phone. He suddenly froze and noticed the change of expression on the other man. Like he knew something.

”So will I get my phone back, or?” He tried starting before getting startled by a semi-frantic voice.

”How is this not cracked?”

”What do you mea-”

”It was a high fall! How is the screen not cracked?” Logan was at a loss of words as he was about to try to come up with something, though he did not get a chance to talk. ”You’re coming to my place, tell your parents you’ll be home late!” He said not giving back Logan's phone and heading to what Logan assumed was his car, thus making him have to follow him.

As they both sat in the car, the other man started driving and handed back Logan's phone. He sent a quick text about studying at a friends place and then glued his eyes on the road.

”So what do you want?” He asked, he just wanted to get it all over with and then pretend like nothing happened, but for all he knew he could be kidnapped right now.

All that came out of the others mouth was a chuckle as he kept his eyes on the road. ”Oh, you have nothing to worry about, I’m just like you.” Logan turned to him and cocked a brow. ”Oh, it’s no need to hide your little secret from me, I know what you did and I was thinking we could make a team.”

”I don’t even know you.” He tried to keep it all simple. No need for any unnecessary deals as everything were perfectly good as it was.

”Name is Dylan, also I just think that people like us should keep together. I know what you did, there is no need to lie, though I’m willing to give you a chance to explain yourself and then I tell you about me and what I have in mind. How does that sound for you?” The guy, Dylan kept his voice calm, it was almost like he didn’t want to fail on something or scare him away.

Logan soon took a big sigh and took the most irrational decision that he would actually speak. ”Telekinesis.” He started bluntly, not even looking up from the ground. ”I discovered it a few years ago, I try not to use it in public but I can tell I have failed. Your turn.” When he looked back at Dylan, the guy had a smile on his face, it was almost like a smile where you’re relieved.

”I guess the technical term is mind reading on my part.” Logan looked back at him with raised eyebrows, the guy told him that he was the same as him, bu the was not prepared to hear mind reading. The biggest shock was though probably the part that he also had powers. ”Though I can only read current minds, no pasts or memories.”

As he stopped that part he stopped the car and told Logan to follow him. It wasn’t a big house, but not small either. As they headed inside they walked directly towards the kitchen there Dylan stated the tap. ”I basically live alone, mom’s gone and dad’s a truck driver, so he is only home on Saturdays and Sunday mornings. Want anything to drink?” Logan gave a small nod to him and soon got handed a glass of water.

”So why do you need me, as you phrased it.” Logan soon asked emphasizing the word need, like if anybody else could be used and it would work just as good.

Dylan just leaned black against the counter and sighed. ”You’re good with math right?” Logan just nodded at that on instinct. ”Okay, so on Friday there is this football match, I have my suspicions that one of the players there may be one of us as well, but I’m not entirely sure. The distance is to far to read his thoughts most of the time so with the help of you I think Friday would be a perfect chance to use your math and help me with this case, hopefully make him join us.”

Logan looked at him and blinked, too many questions unanswered. Were there more of them, if so how many? How did Dylan even find them? How could he even trust the guy to do anything, he looks like a stoner, which is not the most trust worthy look.

”Hey, hey calm down, also rude.” Dylan noted as he rubbed the temple of his head. ”I don’t know how many there is, but so far I have found you and as I said I have my suspicions on a dude I just pass in the halls, and contact me for drinks before parties. There can be more who knows, but lets get the once we know to work together at least.”

Logan muttered a sorry about what he thought and then went to processing the information. It truly was a lot. ”Okay, fine let’s try, but how did you plan on ’revealing’ this guy”

”Well, I was guessing he had something speed related, that was what I got from his thoughts, but I would like you to to some math during the game and see if he only some slightly does something considered unnatural.”

”Let’s see how it goes.”

The days passed and the two barely talked, though they still happened to casually pass glances at each other in the halls sometimes. Friday came up and Logan did what he was told. Hes at in the back and looked at the numbers he got alongside average human speed, average football player speed and so on, in other words he did his research. During the late game Dylan came by and sat down close to him. Logan had a feeling they were being listened but brushed it off as it would be to far and loud for anyone to hear them.

”So?” Dylan started as he watched Logan's notes with a confused look. Just to be safe Logan decided it would be best if he explained this through his thoughts rather than out loud just for the safety of it. He explained that he were in the higher average, though the duration and lack of exhaustion was what gave it all away. ”So I was right!” Dylan then responded with a far too proud look on his face.


End file.
